In the past, unauthorised persons have gained access to ignition switch locks in several ways. One such method entails the jamming of a key blank into the keyway of the lock and applying a force sufficient to rupture and turn the locking mechanism within the barrel, thereby operating the lock. Another well practised method of gaining illegal entry is to insert a self tapping screw into the keyway and then with the use of a screwdriver, apply enough force to rupture the locking mechanism and operate the lock. In general, a major disadvantage of present day locks, is the fact that objects other than the operating key may be inserted into the keyway and used to forcibly operate the lock.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the abovementioned disadvantages.